Redo WOLF
by kuro403
Summary: I would never imagine in my life i would run into something like this. You save a dog wake up the next morning see a guy with ears and a tail...What the hell? What did i get my self into?
1. Note nothing bad!

Author Note

Hello everyone Kuro here! with wow this update is veerrryyyy late! I feel terrible for not updating this story. Anyway the reason why I'm writing this note because I thought of something neat. Here it is, I wanted to make wolf into True Blood fanfic like Gundam Wing characters as True Blood characters. But its going to be cross over. I are ready have some of characters like,

Duo as Sookie

Heero as Bill

Trowa as Sam

Relena as Pam

Hilde as Tara

Now cross over characters

Yusuke as Jason, Yu Yu Hakusho

Sebastian as Eric, Kuroshitsuji

That's all I got right now if any of you have any characters suggestings it will be appreciated :) I want characters to match there personalities if you think they don't tell me I don't mind.

And yes it's going to be rated m and little yaoi I think….

Now back to wolf

I am redoing it changing things round like how Heero met Duo and things like that. You guys can choose witch one you want Redo WOLF or True blood GW. Review saying I want wolf or true blood you can say what ever you want. Thank you for reading this and waiting I'm sorry it took so long and hope to hear from you all. Until next time

~Kuro~


	2. Chapter 1

Hi everyone Kuro here with redo Wolf! I'm super excited to show you all new version! I tried not to make any mistakes if I did very sorry tried my hardest not to make any! Now someone said about updates I would try to update it twice in month. When I'm not busy don't worry the updates wont be slow if they are that means I'm busy.

I'm big big yaoi fan think you notice that by now if any of you haven't red my other stories and you did have red them you know I am~ I haven't wrote Heero X Duo one before sooo not to sure if I want to. If you guys want this to be Heero Duo I don't mind trying just say review if you want it to be.

End of my long ass author note on with story~

Don't own Gundam wing!

Redo Chapter 1

Running threw trees trying to escape wolves that are chasing him. Brown wolf trying his best to run faster but his wounds are making it difficult for him to do that. Injured wolf hide in trees for bit to regain his energy he heard the wolves howling brown wolf began to run again.

'_I need to hide but where? Where can I go?" _the wolves are coming up hill gray wolf sniff the air smirk he howls for the other three wolves grin. Tan wolf came up to gray one said,' Chiru did found him.' Chiru nod he looks over to trees rosy could tell he watching something then she sniff air smells blood his blood.

'Got him lets go!' Four wolves charge into forest to get their pray.

'_So tired when will this forest end!' _The unfortunate wolf collapse in middle of rode with out knowing he is out of forest he tried to get back up but collapse again.

Black and white wolf saw brown wolf lying on rode he grins began to charge to injured wolf.

'Your dead Duo!' He opens his eyes now wide with fear Duo bar his fangs then he saw bright light coming at them.

'No Leo!' Rosy tried to save her friend life but it was to late..

All you heard was loud screech noise bang and screams car stop Duo saw Leo bounce off car onto rode Leo wasn't moving. Rosy turn into her human form her long black hair covering her breast her tan skin glowing in dark. Duo tried to get up again but failed he look over saw Rosy who glaring at him her golden eyes luck on violet gold.

Rosy walk over to him she bent down her hair near his face you can see rage on her face Duo tried to get way from her but she grab onto his neck.

'I wouldn't try to get way you mutt.' Duo glared at Rosy if he had enough strength this bitch would be dead.

'Next time I see you, you will be dead!' Before Duo can react he felt fags in his neck he howled in pain Rosy bit harder. Rosy felt some pull her way she wasn't imaging it Chiru yank Rosy way from him he looked at Duo.

'What do you think your doing!' Chiru slap Rosy cross face said,' Stop it! He not worth it he going to die from blood loss from his other wounds!' Rosy glare at him walk way.

Chiru look at Duo said, 'Never come back Duo you don't belong in pack anymore.' He left Chiru help Rosy with Leo before Duo knew it they left how could they do that.

"_How could they leave me-?' _He closes his eyes let the darkness take him.

Little before accident

Young man driving home from work he put radio on to keep him self up. Switching stations finally found good station then commercial came on only fifteen minutes way from home.

'Way are there so many damn commercials!' Heero said loudly very annoyed at least it's keeping him awake not falling sleep.

Driving down hill his eyes began to drop he snap his head up continue driving his eyes began to feel heavy again slid shut car sway back and forth then he heard big thumb Heero eyes snap open jump up stop car.

'Oh no.' Engineer got out of his car look round saw something laying on rode he slowly walk over saw it was animal.

Heero look at animal closely he bent down he couldn't believe it.

'Looks like a wolf do we even have wolves round here?' Heero saw all blood on wolf and ground he felt sorry for it got up went into his car got blanket out.

Walk back over put it on wolf he saw injure wolf was still breathing but pretty hard began raping blanket round him.

'What can I do for you-?' Heero let out deep sigh only thing he could do is just bring him home.

'**I should just bring him home then take him to vet or zoo-don't know where yet figure that out tomorrow.' **Heero pick him up brought him to his car open back door gentle put him in.

Got in drove off knowing he crazy for brining wild animal home but he couldn't just leave him there.

Back at woods stood black wolf watching human taking his target with him black wolf growled.

'Damn that human.' Saitoshi walk over to dark wolf he bout to say something but dark wolf cut him off.

'You didn't finish the job tell me why?' Dark brown wolf look up to dark wolf said,' we all most had him then that car came hit Leo I thought Rosy killed him.'

Black wolf look back to rode he let out snarl.

'_That damn human got in way.'_ Dark wolf look back at Saitoshi who flinch he knows black wolf angry trying to not to get in anger.

'When you see Duo alone kill him.' Black wolf said while walking way Saitoshi nod then followed him back to pack.

Now at house

Heero carried injured wolf inside his house he put him down on the living room couch.

'**Need to get first aid kit.' **Heero thought to him self-walking over to stairs walking up heading over to bathroom walk in went over to convent took first aid out went back down.

Heero sat down on couch he took blanket off witch is full of blood Heero surprise he didn't die of blood lost. Got up went into back room threw blanket in trash can put lid on it.

Back in living room

Heero cleaning wolf wounds witch are very deep trying not to hurt wolf even more. Done bandaged look over to see if he missed anything Heero seen so many bite marks claw marks the worse wound would be the one on his neck.

'I didn't hit you some other wolf did this to you.' Heero pet top of wolf head witch is very soft.

'Your very beautiful that's for sure, still cant believe I took in wild animal.' Heero got up went into kitchen get glass of water walk back in living saw wolf still sleeping and making sure he all right went up stairs to take shower then went to bed. Waiting to see what going to happen next.

TBC

Hope you all enjoy it! Stay tune for next chap until next time

~Kuro~


End file.
